just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ass-tastic Trilogy (My Little Childhood Version)
The Ass-tastic Trilogy is one of the song trilogies. This is the My Little Childhood Version. Cast *Moe as Brandon Beal/City Girls/Jason Derulo *Loli as Christopher *Harold as Cardi B *Aisha as Snoop Dogg Music Video Censorship Trivia Lyrics Part 1: Twerk It Like Miley Moe: Hey, girl, this yo song, let's see that badonkadonk I'mma try to do the things that you don't Baby, it's yo party, I just wanna play What's that sound? What's that thang that's got me like wow? I'm tryna beat beat it up twelve rounds Girl, look at that body, I just gotta say When you back back back back back it up And you drop it down low And you pick pick pick pick pick it up Girl, I'm ready to blow I'mma stack stack stack stack stack it up And I'm spending it all When I throw throw throw throw throw it up Start twerkin' like Miley Twerkin' like Miley Start twerkin' like Miley Twerkin' like Miley You got everybody in this club lookin' at you girl How you move that thing from side to side F**k everybody in this club, 'cause I got you girl I'mma tell you what's goin' down tonight Girl, it's gon' rain, that's that sound That's that s**t that's got you like wow And would you let me beat beat twelve rounds Baby, look at that body, I just gotta say When you back back back back back it up And you drop it down low And you pick pick pick pick pick it up Girl, I'm ready to blow I'mma stack stack stack stack stack it up And I'm spending it all When I throw throw throw throw throw it up Start twerkin' like Miley Twerkin' like Miley Start twerkin' like Miley Twerkin' like Miley Loli: I know you wore them jeans So I can see that thong thong thong thong thong Thong thong thong thong thong Pop it like Miley And don't forget that tongue tongue tongue tongue tongue Tongue tongue tongue tongue tongue Twenty more shots then I pass out But that's what I'm aiming for Baby, let me drown When I wake up, I'm still in the club Looking at the DJ, like turn my s**t up, oh So when the beat beat beat beat beat drops Get your ass on the floor Loli & Moe: Start twerkin' like Miley Twerkin' like Miley Start twerkin' like Miley Twerkin' like Miley Start twerkin' like Miley Twerkin' like Miley Start twerkin' like Miley Twerkin' like Miley Start twerkin' like Miley Part 2: Twerk Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Throw that, twerk that Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Shake that, bounce that Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Y'all know who it is Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him (Action) Do it, baby, stick it, baby Move it, baby, lick it, baby (Do it) Suck up on that clit until that (huh?) got a hickey, baby (Bounce) Watch big, coulda bought a Range Rover (Range Rover) Chain little, but I spent some change on it (Change on it) So mad, I'ma put the gang on him (Gang on it) They'll die 'bout me, they'll bang on him (Facts) And that ass poke out, lil frame on him (Ow) Kitty so good he got my name on it (Miami) Itty-bitty-pretty, I'm the realest in the city Only fu**in' with the plug, got a (meow!) worth a billi' Showin' love, only talk about bands when he hit me Chose him, he ain't pick me, and we never doin' quickies I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Work that Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Work that Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Now Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Make 'em dance, twerk Moe: Twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk (Turn the lights off!) Look, this sound like Harold took the stage (Harold) This sound like Harold with the braids (With the braids) Kanye West, baby, money ain't a thing (Ain't a thing) This kitty wild, they should throw it in a cage (Grr) See my lifestyle, precise gal (Gal) I be dripped up and wiped down, uh I see them h*es lookin' cold, lookin' stiff, uh Thick b**ch God's gift to a d**k, woo (Woo) Drop low, look back, s**t fat, s**t fat I just drop-kicked your bag, six pack, six pack I just jumps on hit charts, impact, impact Stop that chit-chat, get smacked, b**ch better relax Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Work that Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Work that Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Now Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Make 'em dance, twerk Moe: Twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk (Turn the lights off!) Moe: Yeah, I see you show that, but is you gon' throw that? If you don't let me hold that, you know where the door at (Bye) Lil flexin' ass (uh), what is that s**t? (What the hell is that?) Must have me confused for a rap b**ch (Hol' up) Too rude for a soft (uh), need a boss (meow!) Floss (uh) who don't give a damn what it cost, boss (Boss) I could buy my own, but I'd rather spend y'all's, (ow!) Tell them sweetie-ass h**s I don't want y'all (meow!) Got a penthouse up in the Mandarin (Ow) So when you get this kitty, better handle it (Catch it) I'm a top-notch b**ch, need some top-notch d**k Smooth like a G5 when you landing it I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Work that Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Work that Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Now Moe: I want a slim, fine man with some twerk with him Harold: Make 'em dance, twerk Moe: Twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk, twerk Moe: Tw-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk with him Harold: Twerk (Turn the lights off!) Part 3: Wiggle Aisha: Hey, yo, Moe Say somethin' to her Holla at her Moe: I got one question How do you fit all that, in them jeans? You know what to do with that big fat butt Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit Patty cake patty cake With no hands Got me in this club making wedding plans If I take pictures while you do your dance I can make you famous on Instagram Hot damn it Your booty like two planets Go head, and go ham sandwich Woah, I can't stand it 'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk Let's take a shot Alley oops that dunk Tired of working that 9 to 5 Oh baby let me come and change your life Hot damn it Your booty like two planets Go head, and go ham sandwich Woah, I can't stand it 'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit Aisha: Shake what your mama gave you Misbehave you I just wanna strip you, dip you, flip you, bubble bath you What they do Taste my rain drop, ok boo Now what you're willing, what you wanting, what you may do Completely sample rated, til my deeply penetrated Then I take I out, and wipe it off Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it Overstated, underrated, everywhere I been queen You wiggle, wiggle for the A-I-S-H-A, a queen Moe: Come on baby Turn around (turn around, turn around, turn around) You're a star girl Take a bow (take a bow, take a bow, take a bow) It's just one thing that's killing me How you get that in them jeans? You know what to do with that big fat butt Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Aisha: Now make it clap Moe: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Aisha: Now make it clap Moe: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Aisha: Make it clap Now make it clap Make it clap Damn baby you got a bright future behind you Category:Music Videos Category:Trilogies